


Pretty Red

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Androids are not seen as human, Angst and Porn, Bad Ending, Bad/evil Gavin, Dehumanization, Deviating as result of abuse, Dirty Talk, Extreme Bad Stuff, Forced Fisting, Forced public use, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Machine route Connor, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revolution failed, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slight android gore, Victimized Connor, collaring, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: With revolution failed and androids considered just machines now, no one needs a deviant cases detective anymore. But unlike androids, people have a whole lot of imagination and desires. One day Connor finds himself in a situation he never could’ve preconstructed.





	Pretty Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom makes all my darkest desires come out *happy sigh* and I have found people who encourage that huhuhu. So here's to you, my darlings~  
> Otherwise? IDEGAF. I write what I want to read, so here we are *deal with it*.  
> Hope there are some of you who enjoy this ;)

Connor is shivering and gasping, his head hanging low as he tries to regain some semblance of control. Gavin grins as he walks up to him, putting back his phone into his pocket. He has taken enough pictures for now.

Connor sobs as Gavin pulls up his head by his hair, but the sound is quickly quieted by Gavin's hand. "Better be quiet, huh, Connor?" he says, knowing that the android would hear him even through the way he keeps sobbing behind Gavin's hand. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear you and come in here, right? They'd see you like this, spread wide open and _dripping_."

His smile widens at the way Connor's eyes fly open. He shifts his hand, pushes in four fingers into Connor's mouth, watches the tears in his eyes, feels the way his throat constricts. "Or maybe that's exactly what you want, you fucking slut. You were so willing to follow me in here, what're several other officers also using you? You're just a plastic toy, a stupid robot with a fancy body. Why shouldn't we humans use you however we want to?"

The LED at Connor's temple is spinning, clear red, but Gavin doesn't care. He scoffs and pulls at one of the ropes holding Connor up. The whine vibrates through his fingers, and he grins again. His cock is hard again, ready for another bout.

He pushes in his hand even further, hears Connor choke, and looks down thoughtfully. Connor is held up into the air by several ropes connected to one of the shower cubicles, ropes twisted around his body to force his arms up and behind him, his legs forced up and to the sides, leaving him wide open and without any purchase to stand on, all his weight on his arms and shoulders. Gavin drags nails along one of Connor's nipples, and he wishes there was someone else to pull at the collar around Connor's neck and stop him from moving his head around. Gavin only has two hands, after all.

But he's the only one there so he scowls and reaches down, abruptly pulls out the huge dildo that he had pushed into Connor's ass before. Connor jerks, tears falling from his face, and Gavin snorts as he holds up the toy. It's almost as wide as his damn forearm. "Look at this. Do you see how wet this is? You loved having it in you, didn't you? It's all covered in your juice, after all. Miss it already, I'm sure." He pulls out his hand from Connor's mouth but doesn't give him time to take a gasping breath before he pushes in the dildo, holding Connor's head when he tries to jerk away. He pushes it as far as it goes, which is disappointingly little—less than half the dildo is in Connor's mouth when he gives up, but he guesses even machines have limits. He touches Connor's lips, straining against the width of the toy—it looks like his jaw is about to snap, like it's too much to hold together. Gavin thinks he would like that, would like to see if he can then push down more of the toy.

"See, isn't that nice of me? Now you don't need to worry about making too much noise, _and_ you get the toy in you again," Gavin says and pats Connor's cheek. Connor looks back at him with red-rimmed eyes, tears freely falling now. Gavin only marvels at how lifelike it all looks.

"You were sent here to help us, weren't you. To do anything we ask of you. A good little wannabe detective." Gavin snorts and presses in his fingers in Connor's ass, three fingers slide in immediately, four fingers as well. "Well, I think this is the best use of you, you little fucking slut."

He pushes in his fifth finger, the whole hand, watches Connor's body shake. Connor's head is moving, back and forth, shaking his head as though to say 'no'. Gavin ignores it and pushes his hand in further, makes a fist of it. Connor was easy to press into, but he feels tight now, pressing in around Gavin's hand in a way that makes his cock twitch. He wonders if he should take his phone and film it, then decides, yeah, why not.

It's a little annoying to take it out with just one hand so he pulls out the second from Connor, snorts at the strange sound coming from him, and wipes his hand against Connor's thigh—he wasn't kidding before, Connor is dripping wet, that synthetic lubrication is definitely making things interesting—and takes out his phone from his jacket. Once he has the video recorder app open and ready he pushes in his hand again, the whole of it, only grinning at what was definitely a distorted wail, and makes a fist. Then he starts fucking Connor with it, in and out, fast and rough, while he films. It's boring to only film, though, so he starts chatting too, talking about how it feels, what great fuck toys androids are, they can be opened up and fisted however you want, and if you leave them alone for a couple minutes their holes will have shrunk down like you never did it—so then you can do it again, open them up like it's the first time.

Cyberlife has a good eye for details, and Gavin has to admire how Connor's body looks just like a human's. He comes with the full package, an ass and a dick—Gavin has read that it's possible to switch parts, though, and he is seriously considering ordering a pussy. It would be great to have two holes to use, since there's not really much he can do with Connor's cock. But for now it's there, and Gavin has discovered it's pretty amusing to get the android to orgasm, then continue to fuck him after. He makes noises that go right to Gavin's cock, and after he has come he feels so much tighter, twitching all around whatever part of Gavin is in him.

As he keeps filming while fisting Connor Gavin doesn't really need to try and hit the prostate he knows is there—or whatever the android equivalent is called. His fist is big enough that he keeps pressing against it, and he grins in victory when, after a while, Connor's body jerks around him, becoming so tight Gavin has to moan. And he focuses on the feel of Connor around his hand as he continues to move it, ignores the sobs he can hear. Connor keeps flinching, twitching and clenching around him, and finally Gavin pulls his hand out with a growl, ending the recording.

He doesn't bother wiping his hand this time, he only pulls his pants open and pushes them down so his cock is free. Then he grabs Connor and lifts him, just a little, angles his body, and pushes into him with one thrust. And, fuck, that feels so good. Gavin closes his eyes with a groan, his fingers biting into Connor's skin. He wouldn't believe his own fist had just been inside Connor, not with the way he's so tight around Gavin's cock. He has to send something to Cyberlife, a thank you card or something, because Connor feels so damn good when he starts moving. It's not like fucking an actual human, in some ways it's much better. The inside of Connor squeezes him, sucks him in in a way human bodies don't, and he has never fucked someone who seems to have small ribs and bumps inside of them.

He fucks Connor without a thought of him, only of his own pleasure. Throughout it Connor's body keeps jerking, his muscles twitching every so often, and each time he clenches around Gavin it's like his brain stops functioning for a moment because of how good it feels. He should just keep Connor like this, make him have regular orgasms, then fuck him after.

Somewhere along the line Connor actually comes again, with a wail that the dildo in his mouth can't stop, and his body clenches around Gavin in such a good fucking way that he couldn't hold back his orgasm if he tried. He fucks into Connor senselessly then buries himself as deep as he can, closing his eyes as he comes with a moan. He stays like that for a little time, letting his nerves get back to normal, but normal means that it's getting really uncomfortable to still be deep inside of the android body, so he pulls out with a wince. Seeing the lubricant and come start dripping immediately after makes him forget the discomfort and he snorts as he pushes back the come inside of Connor.

"I should get something for this," he muses out loud, frowning as the come starts running again the moment his fingers are gone. "One of those buttplugs, you know? We don't want a big mess here, and that's all you're doing. I would make you clean it up yourself, with that tongue of yours, but that would mean untying you and then tying you back up again, and who has that energy?" Gavin shakes his head and wipes his fingers on Connor, scowling when Connor's sweaty body does more harm than good with that, and wipes them off in his hair instead. That makes the fingers almost dry again. Then he studies Connor with pursed lips while he pulls up his underwear and pants again, fastens his belt.

Making a decision he turns around and leaves the shower room, ignoring the desperate sounds Connor makes. He goes right to his desk and grabs a pen and paper, makes quick work of it. As he walks back he stops by Wilson's desk and grins at him.

"Late night, huh? Whenever you got some time to spare, come to the shower room. I got something you'll like there."

Wilson looks skeptical but intrigued and nods, says he'll just get this paper done then he'll be on his way. Gavin winks at him then continues on his way, almost feeling like whistling. When he walks back into the shower room Connor raises his head, relief in those wide eyes. Gavin notes that the LED is still flashing red, circling nonstop. He has to admit it's a really nice color.

"Had a little something to do," he explains as he gets closer. He pushes Connor's head up, smiles when Connor chokes, whether from the dildo still forcing his mouth open or from how his jaw makes this sharp sound that Gavin knows meant it had dislocated—awesome, he can work the dildo further in now, then, play with that until Wilson shows up—Gavin doesn't know.

"Keep your head up like this, or I'll have to use one of the rope," Gavin warns before removing his hand. Connor is shaking, but his head doesn't fall, or even move, from where Gavin had pushed it. Good, good.

Maybe he should do something more with the collar, Gavin thinks idly as he works. It would be nice to have a leash or something, for when Connor isn't tied up like this. And you can do lots of things with collars, he knows. Plan after plan settles in his head, and he laughs to himself—at this rate he's going to have to write down everything, or else he'll forget half of it.

When he's done Gavin steps back and studies Connor. Yep, that looks good. He takes out his phone and snaps a few quick pictures, humming to himself as he sends them to people he knows will want to participate.

The door behind him opens, and Gavin snorts at the soft gasp he hears. Yeah, he knew Wilson would be interested.

"Go ahead," he says, gestures towards where Connor is looking at them with wide frightened eyes. Seeing the note clasped to the collar makes Gavin almost giddy. "Like it says, 'free use.' "


End file.
